Detroit: Become Protector- FR
by O-DemonKill-O
Summary: Le lieutenant Andersson arrêta la voiture sur le trottoir avant de tourner sa tête vers son coéquipier assis à la place passager. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre d'un air perdu. J'espère que cette affaire sera vite réglée… Grommela Hank avant de finalement sortir en claquant la porte de sa vieille voiture brune. Connor fixa la maison avec insistance et d'un air soucieux, sen


**Detroit : Become Protector**

**Chapitre 1**

Résumé : Le lieutenant Hank Anderson et son coéquipier l'androïde RK800 du nom de Connor sont envoyé sur place pour une mission concernant un homicide. Un Androïde aurait tué une femme pour des raisons encore inconnu. C'est alors que Hank et Connor rencontrèrent leur seul témoin Melvin, âgé de seulement 6 ans.

Le lieutenant Anderson arrêta la voiture sur le trottoir avant de tourner sa tête vers son coéquipier assis à la place passager. Celui-ci regardait par la fenêtre d'un air perdu.

« J'espère que cette affaire sera vite réglée… » Grommela Hank avant de finalement sortir en claquant la porte de sa vieille voiture brune.

Connor fixa la maison avec insistance et d'un air soucieux, sentant comme une atmosphère lourde et pesante sur cette scène de crime. Il vit Hank au loin prendre les dossiers que Chris lui avait tendu et qui lui résumait les premières découvertes du meurtre. Le lieutenant semblait soudainement tendu puis tourna la tête vers Connor qui venait de les rejoindre.

Son visage était devenu tout blanc et il semblait avoir envie de vomir. Chris continua son résumer en regardant Connor droit dans les yeux, un frisson le parcourant.

« L'androïde a été mise hors d'atteinte de nuire. C'était un modèle AX400. » Chris termina son rapport avant que Hank ne se met à vomir après avoir vue les photos de la victime, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait.

Connor regarda le lieutenant avant de se diriger vers la porte d'enter.

« Je vais faire un tour, lieutenant. Dit-il sans plus tarder.

-Ouais ouais… » Répondit brièvement Hank avant de vomir à nouveau.

Quand Connor entra dans la maison, il pouvait examiner qu'a l'entré il y avait des marques de sang. Une main ensanglantée plus précisément. L'androïde fronça les sourcils et sa LED clignota jaune.

Il continua d'avancer et la scène de crime se dessina petit à petit devant lui. L'androïde AX400 avait un pied de biche comme arme et à frapper les murs et les meubles qui se dressait sur son passage. Plusieurs chaises et une table étaient en miettes dans la cuisine, sans doute frapper à plusieurs reprises par le pied de biche.

Connor poursuivit dans la salle à manger. La maison était bien entretenue et joliment décorer, dommage qu'il y avait autant de sang au sol et sur les murs. Il s'accroupi quand il vit du sang bleu, du Thirium. Le sang que l'androïde à perdu lorsqu'il a été abattu.

Il suivit la trace de Thirium et découvrit le cadavre de l'androïde, une balle dans le torse et une autre dans la tête. Elle n'a donc pas été tué du premier coup. L'androïde détective trempa ses doigts pour analyser le Thirium. Au même moment Hank était derrière lui et se retint de gerber lorsque qu'il vit son coéquipier faire ce geste déplacer, encore une fois…

Connor se redressa et poursuivit ses recherches jusqu'à pouvoir retracer la scène dans les grandes lignes. Il alla donc voir le lieutenant Andersson pour faire son rapport.

« Tu as déjà fini ton analyse ? S'étonna celui-ci en voyant l'androïde venir vers lui. Il venait de finir de vomir…

-Oui je pense que j'ai trouvé toutes les preuves possibles. Répondit Connor en se frottant les mains. D'abord elle à prit un couteau à pain dans la cuisine et à blesser la femme au bras, à l'épaule et au dos. Elle a ensuite pris le pied de biches près de la cheminer dans le salon. Dit-il en pointant le socle vide du pied de biche. Elle a ensuite attaqué la propriétaire qui était assise devant la cheminer, sur la moquette. Elle commence à frapper la propriétaire qui a fuis vers la porte d'entrer. Dehors, l'androïde l'achève avec son pied de biche. » Récita Connor en pointant du doigt chaque endroit indiqué.

Effectivement le corps de la victime avait été retrouver un peu plus loin dans la rue. Et tout semblait coller, sauf une chose.

« Mais alors pourquoi l'androïde ait retourné dans la maison ? » Demanda Hank les bras croisés.

Connor croisa les bras et se mit à réfléchir un instant. Mais Chris vint les rejoindre avant que le détective ne réponde.

« Voici le premier témoignage des policiers arrivés sur les lieux et qui ont tué l'assassin. » Dit-il en leur tendant un nouveau dossier.

Hank le remercia et s'empressa de lire à voix haute le contenu.

« Arrivé sur les lieux, nous avons d'abord trouvé le corps de la victime. Nous avons suivi la trainer de sang jusqu'à la maison. La porte était grande ouverte et un rire résonnait dans la maison. Nous sommes directement tomber sur l'androïde qui tenait le pied de biche ensanglanté. Elle était dos à nous. Elle semblait parler à quelqu'un dans la maison. Elle disait : '' Viens là, ou te cache-tu ? Je vais m'occuper de toi !''.

Mon coéquipier et moi avons donc sorti notre arme. L'androïde c'est tourné vers nous et à commencer à hurler : ''Il est à moi et personne d'autre ! ''. Elle a ensuite foncé droit sur nous et c'est là que nous avons tiré. Répéta Hank d'une voix neutre.

-Il doit y avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison. Fit remarquer l'androïde détective. Je vais aller vérifier.

-Quelque chose ne colle pas. Dit Hank en fronçant les sourcils. L'androïde aurait dû fuir…

-Je pense qu'elle ne savait pas où aller après avoir commis un tel acte. Rappelez-vous lieutenant de l'homicide de Carlos Ortiz, son androïde n'avait pas fuis non plus. » Répondit Connor qui levait son indexe pour accompagner ses mots.

Andersson le regarda entrer à nouveau dans la maison. Ils leur faillaient plus de preuves. A qui elle aurait bien pu parler ?

Après avoir fini d'inspecter le rez-de chaussé, Connor monta à l'étage. Il analysa la salle de bain, la buanderie, la chambre de la victime puis à la dernière pièce au fond du couloir. Il plissa des yeux lorsqu'il vit un prénom sur la porte écrit d'une façon ludique.

_Melvine_

La LED de Connor clignota jaune un instant. Un enfant était donc mêlé à l'enquête. Cela voulait dire que l'androïde parlait à l'enfant de la maison avant de se faire tuer. L'androïde détective entra dans la chambre d'enfant et observa bien la pièce. Il posa un instant ses yeux sur une grande armoire puis se dirigea vers le lit de la chambre. Il se baissa pour regarder en dessous mais n'y trouva rien. C'est alors qu'il entendit une porte grincer derrière lui et soudainement il reçut un violent coup sur le dos.

Pris par surprise, il tomba sur le flanc et mis son bras devant sa tête avant de voir que c'était un enfant. Il avait les yeux remplie de l'arme et tenait un ballet fermement contre sa poitrine. Il se mit à crier avant de frapper encore et encore sur Connor ses émotions ayant pris le dessus.

« Arrête ! Je ne suis pas un méchant ! Fit Connor en se couvrant la tête. Je suis là pour t'aider. Dit-il plus calmement en attrapant le ballet d'une main et en regardant droit dans les yeux bleus du petit garçon en lui souriant légèrement.

-Non ! Tu es méchant toi aussi ! Tu es un robot alors tu es méchant ! Hurla l'enfant en tirant sur le ballet.

-Si j'étais un méchant tu serais déjà mort. » Répondit Connor en gardant son sourire amusé.

L'enfant se raidit sur le champ, des grosses larmes ne cessant de couler. Il avait une éclaboussure de sang sur le visage et avait des énormes bleus sur les jambes et les bras.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'adresse à un enfant de son âge Connor. Rit légèrement Hank qui venait d'arriver, soulager de voir que l'enfant allait bien.

-C'est un vrai dur à cuire !» Répondit Connor en se redressant, gardant le ballait en main.

Le petit garçon s'écroula au sol tout en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains et en pleurant.

« Ne tant fait pas tu ne risques plus rien. Lui assura Connor en se mettant accroupit à coter du jeune garçon. Tu t'appelles Melvine, c'est ça ? Lui dit-il ensuite en levant les sourcils et en lui souriant gentiment. Moi c'est Connor. Je suis un androïde détective. » Se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

L'enfant le regarda entre ses doigts puis courra vers Hank pour se cacher derrière lui, la peur inscrite sur son visage pâle.

« Ce pauvre petit doit être traumatisé par les androïdes maintenant. » Dit Hank en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Il tremblait beaucoup mais le sang ne semblait pas être le sien.

Aussitôt, le lieutenant et le détective amenèrent Melvine à l'ambulance qui était sur place pour le soigner de ses multiples blessures et le nettoyer du sang qu'il avait sur le visage. Un peu plus tard, Hank et Connor sont aller voir le médecin pour le rapport.

« Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Andersson en croisant les bras et en regardant le jeune garçon qui pleurais silencieusement.

-Il à beaucoup d'hématomes, sans doute que c'était un enfant battu. Et le sang qu'il avait sur le visage était celui de sa mère.

-Il était certainement présent lors de l'attaque. Fit remarquer Connor qui avait les bras croisés.

-Lieutenant Andersson ! » S'écria soudainement une voix au loin, c'était Chris qui tenait un téléphone.

Hank se dirigea rapidement vers son collègue et pris le téléphone. Connor le regarda au loin, plissa les yeux, mais ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur le jeune garçon et le scanna pour plus d'information.

_Melvin Torres, 6 ans et 4 mois._

A suivre … )


End file.
